


wait for me ; please hang around.

by 3rdgymbros



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3rdgymbros/pseuds/3rdgymbros
Summary: 【 william vangeance / patri x reader 】
Relationships: Patolli | Patri & William Vangeance, Patolli | Patri/Reader, William Vangeance/Reader
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

Something hits you from behind, hard, and warmth spreads over your neck and back, though there’s no pain. The blow knocks you forwards, and you stumble for the briefest of seconds, but stand firm, determined to protect the boy standing before you. A weight pierces you, scalding, burning, and bright strips of fire begin to spread across your shoulders.

And the last thing you remember, before the bloody red haze finally melts away into blackness, is a flash of something bright, followed hard on the heels of a grieving, piercing scream.

Then there is nothing.

* * *

_( A plain wool cloak had been wrapped tight around your shoulders, and you’d chosen an equally plain dress of dark green to wear on your day off, a far cry from your usual silken dresses and the cloak of ivory that had made you out to be a member of the Golden Dawn; but now, as you lie quietly on the ground, small and hollow cheeked and your eyes glazed over in pain, he sees you._

_He looks at you and truly sees who had borne the brunt of his attacks._

_He didn’t expect that, once again, it would end like this in blood and pain and you devoid of life._

_He throws back his head and screams. )_

* * *

Fragments of nightmares and dreams plague the darkness.

The cool swish of silk skirts around your knees as you dance to a jaunty tune in a meadow full of flowers.

The field of flowers burning away, a river of red flowing underfoot as you run.

The softness of lips pressed against yours, a boy with shockingly white hair and golden eyes stares at you, with pink cheeks and even pinker ears.

Fingers clinging desperately to you, a voice promising over and over to protect you, as you quiver in place, your cheeks wet with fright, until, even that is drowned out by the screaming, and fades away into nothing.

You must have lost consciousness, collapsing into Asta’s arms in the cave. When you wake up, you know that you’re in hell. Your whole body is on fire, or at least it feels that way, though you can’t see the flames.

Through the pain, through the fog of confusion clouding your mind, you hear a spine-chilling scream, followed right on the heels of another, and another. The sound reminds you of an animal in pain, loudly keening grief, and for an unknown reason your heart _aches,_ tears burning into your closed eyelids. Through it all, Asta hangs on tight to your prone frame, like you’re a life raft in the middle of a stormy ocean.

Your eyes keep fluttering closed and it’s tempting, oh so tempting, to drift off, to float towards sleep and the oblivion of nothing.

“ **( Your Name )**! **( Your Name )**!” The words are accompanied by a stinging slap.

Your eyes fly open. You try to shake off the pressing blackness, but teeter on the edge of succumbing. You can’t tell if it’s Yami or Asta who’s slapped you, but considering how Yami’s engaged in combat, you suspect that it’s the latter.

“Don’t fall asleep on me now,” Asta says. He forces light humor into his voice, but it isn’t enough to hide the undercurrent of worry snaking through. “Mister Finral’s getting Granny out, but then he’ll come back for you when he’s done.”

You make a weak sound of acknowledgement in the back of your throat, and try to get your legs under you, but they stubbornly refuse to cooperate.

 _“Human,”_ Licht says, all hard angles and furious eyes, vanishing in a flash of light and reappearing inches away from your face, hands already outstretched with the intent of taking you away. _“Take your filthy hands off her.”_

Surprised, Asta yelps, and scrambles backwards, still clutching stubbornly onto you. Licht starts forward again but is forced to throw himself to the side as Yami’s blade comes whipping down to sink into the wall behind him. You want to tell Asta to leave you, to run, but your throat is clogged up with warm mud, and you find yourself unable to say a word.

“ _How dare you how dare you how dare you how dare you hurt her again, kill kill kill, I will kill all of you –”_

“What are you even on about?” Asta screams back just as loudly, and, if you weren’t in such a wretched state, you might almost laugh, despite everything. “You were the one who did this to **( Your Name )** , you psycho!”

_“shut UP SHUT UP FILTHY HUMANS GIVE HER BACK GIVE HER BACK, I WON’T LET YOU TAKE HER AWAY AGAIN, GIVE HER BACK –”_

The already fragile threads of Licht’s calmness seem to shatter completely at the reminder, as he heaves in great gasps of air. His bright eyes bore into you, seeing nothing else but your prone body. To see him like this crushes something deep inside, a puzzling reaction that you don’t quite know the reason behind, only that you would do anything to wipe that expression from his face. You feel broken, as if your soul has just shattered like a mirror, and the pieces are cutting you from within.

“ **( Your Name )** ,” Asta says, but his voice still carries. “Do you know this guy?”

You swallow down the strange warmness, feeling only a metallic aftertaste burning in your mouth. Your voice sounds strange and raspy, a far cry from your usual dulcet tones; you inhale a shaky breath with your cheek pressed against Asta’s neck. “I . . . I don’t . . .”

_A boy with white hair and golden eyes, staring accusingly at you, willing you to remember what your mind and your body have long forgotten –_

A portal opens up then, and Finral steps through. You’ve always marveled at how he resembles the vice-captain of your squad, which makes sense, considering as they’re from the same family. You manage a small twist of your lips for him, along with a soft murmur of thanks as he cradles you carefully in his arms.

Asta speaks up, and you hear the clang of metal as he unsheathes his swords. “She’s badly hurt Mister Finral, please get her out of here!”

“Yup, I’m leaving right now!”

“Hey . . .” Weakly, you try to turn your head, your eyes landing on Licht. A tiny furrow creases your brow as you try and fail to remember him. “. . . Have we met before?”

The last thing you see is the expression of anguish on his face, and you feel something hot slide down your cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

When you open your eyes, your world is filled with birdsong. The voices have disappeared, Licht’s screams and everyone else vanishing from existence. You lie upon a soft bed, staring up at a high, arched ceiling of a familiar bedroom. The bedroom you share with William faces east, so each dawn fills it with early-morning sunlight.

You shift about, wincing as your chest throbs, a dull ache that goes all the way through your body. Gritting your teeth, you struggle to sit upright, finally slumping back against the mound of pillows to ease some of the pain.

 _What happened?_ You feel sluggish and heavy, your thoughts a hazy, tangled mess. Something hovers at the back of your mind, dark and terrible, and your thoughts keep shying away from it. You don’t remember coming here.

“ **( Your Name )**.”

William’s voice echoes somewhere close, soft with relief. Pocked, ridged scars cover half of his face, making his flesh look like melted wax. Dark shadows ring his eyes, and his eyelids are pearly with sleeplessness. When he looks at you, it feels like he isn’t seeing you at all. He rests his face against your neck and you feel two hot drips of tears against your skin.

“William?” Your voice is scratchy and hoarse.

“I’m sorry.”

His voice breaks, and he lets out a breathless sob, fluttering across your cold skin. He keeps his face buried in the crook of your neck. You swallow. You’ve never seen William quite so broken before, and you feel the urge to comfort him, to draw him into your arms and whisper reassurances. When you look at him, you’re reminded of Licht, his anguish rising back up to haunt you like a persistent ghost you can’t get rid of.

“What? No – _Hey_ – Look at me.” Your voice seems to break whatever spell has come over him; William raises his head. You cling to him, pressing him close; his violet eyes are wet, glazed over with a layer of tears. Guilt and regret haunt his face, making him look years older, wearier, more drained. “It wasn’t your fault. It was –” You trail off and shake your head, wanting to blame Licht but being unable to somehow.

You lean forwards, press your forehead to his. “It wasn’t your fault. I’m okay, I’ll heal, and I’ll get better. It’s okay.”

Your only reply is the soft press of his lips to yours. His hands cradle your face like he’s afraid he’ll break you. There’s wetness on your cheeks, but you’re not sure if the tears are yours or his.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this scenario](https://theopengrimoire.tumblr.com/post/189967478588/hi-lovely-would-it-be-okay-if-i-asked-for#notes) \- please leave a review!


End file.
